


Mo(u)rning Will Come

by bofoddity



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofoddity/pseuds/bofoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa, Aerith and a moment in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mo(u)rning Will Come

Aerith slips behind her in the bed like it's the most natural thing in the world, slender arms wrapping around Tifa's waist.

"You still have your Materia on," Aerith mumbles against her hair, curling her leg around Tifa's. She still has her boots on, too, leaving stains of soil against Tifa's bare skin.

"It was a bad day." She shifts against the mattress, pressing a little closer to Aerith in the process, who responds with a snuggle. The shape of her bosom is warm and firm against Tifa's back. "Sometimes I wish that all of this was just a nightmare," Tifa continues, sudden tears prickling in her eyes.

"It will get better," Aerith promises, mouthing the words against her cheek this time. Her lips are soft like petals of a flower, her hands slightly rougher to touch as they start to move freely along Tifa's body, gathering her breasts in her palms, sliding them down to the smooth muscles of her stomach, fingertips dipping beneath her skirt. "And you'll get better. Mornings are beautiful here. It will soothe you, I promise."

The hands return all the way up to her face, cupping her, preparing to turn her around.

"But you won't be here with me," Tifa says, and faces Aerith on her own.

And there is no dirt on her skin, no lingering warmth, and only thing to kiss her is light seeping inside from the window.


End file.
